Y es que en mis sueños
by Golgos
Summary: Y es que en mis sueños solo puedo verte. Y ya he vivido más vidas de las recomendables. ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que pueda tocarte? Capítulo final...
1. Chapter 1

Y es que en mis sueños…

**Y es que en mis sueños…**

**Mi imaginación (Cap. I)**

(Febrero 2006)

Una fugaz imagen se caló en su mente provocando una explosión de sentimientos nunca antes experimentados. ¿Dolor, añoranza, amor? Akane no podía asegurarlo, y mientras miraba el cielo a la vez que dejaba resbalar su oscura cabellera entre la palidez de sus finos dedos, sintió nacer en su corazón la firme convicción de que cada noche aquella azulina mirada invadiría sus sueños dejando a su paso la misma estela de dudas y temores que ahora la aquejaban.

--

Ranma abrió los ojos y oteó el firmamento agradeciendo interiormente poder disfrutar de un día como ese. El cielo despejado, el aire puro, la suave brisa marina en conjunto con la cálida arena que acariciaba sus dedos y la acogedora sombra de aquel solitario árbol parecían ser un obsequio divino. ¿Qué más daba si descansaba un rato? Ya a nadie le importaría aquello, ahora era completamente libre, alejado de todo mandato paterno o materno podía escoger a conciencia su siguiente paso. Si su deseo así lo demandaba su entrenamiento podría esperar unos momentos más.

--

Akane aspiró hondo tratando de captar la variedad de olores que la brisa matutina le regalaba a sus recién despertados sentidos.

- Lavanda- murmuró al sentir el fuerte aromar floral que provenía del antejardín.

- Exquisito ¿verdad? –escuchó que una voz conocida y querida susurraba junto a su oído.

- mhh…- contestó ella dejándose embargar por el placentero cosquilleo que le proporcionaba aquella involuntaria caricia.

- Como tú- agregó la voz tras lo cual sintió un suave beso estampado en su cuello como sello lacrado para aquel sencillo pero especial momento.

- Que nada cambie- rogó ella en un momento de lucidez antes de sumirse en las bondades de las caricias proporcionadas por su querido compañero.

--

Él, se estremeció inconcientemente al sentir en sus sueños como un ser invisible dejaba reposar su peso sobre su hombro. No era una sensación incómoda sino al contrario una inacostumbrada tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo relajando cada una de sus extremidades y brindándole a su respiración un inusitado ritmo que denotaba la paz que lo embargaba. Ranma, elevó su mano acariciando el aire con dulzura, sintiendo como entre sus dedos unos suaves mechones de cabello descansaban libres, brindándole a sus sentidos la más dulce caricia recibida en todos sus años de vida. Él, aspiró el dulce aroma que despedía aquel cálido cuerpo y entendió que solo sería feliz sumergiendo sus labios en la imaginada tibieza carmesí de los de su eventual compañera. Con un calculado movimiento rozó con la yema de sus dedos la suavidad de unos párpados cerrados para luego trazar camino por la tersa piel de un rostro sereno hasta sentir la tibia humedad del origen de sus deseos (--). Con una paciencia divina aproximó su rostro al de ella y antes de finalizar con aquel contacto que sabía sería capaz de conducirlo al mismísimo cielo abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con la sorprendida iridiscencia de dos lagunas color chocolate.

Akane buscó dormida la firme protección de aquellos fuertes brazos sin saber que aquel ser que cada noche compartía la tibieza de su lecho la miraba con dulzura, agradeciendo interiormente aquel sencillo gesto que le permitía sentirse aún querido y necesitado. Él, se acercó en silencio y extendiendo sus brazos permitió a su delicada amante reposar sobre su hombro. Unidos el calor de sus cuerpos y el pacífico ritmo de sus corazones catapultó la necesidad de sentir el contacto de aquel azulino cabello, el deseo de aspirar sin moderación el aroma de aquel fino cuerpo, la urgencia de besar aquellos tentadores labios y fundirse en aquella gloria infinita que significaba su nombre, esa era su Akane, la mujer de su vida, el sol de sus días y la tibieza de sus noches. Con un precavido movimiento practicado cada día, él deslizó sus dedos por el rostro de su amada acariciando cada curva con infinito amor, deteniéndose unos segundos, que siempre parecían ser eternos, en el húmedo cuerpo de sus sensuales labios, luego, con el ansia del acercamiento lacerando sus sentidos acercó su rostro hasta situarse sólo a unos escasos centímetros de aquel glorioso destino y esperó impaciente el fortuito resultado de su movimiento. Sacada con delicadeza de un inquieto sueño, Akane abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la amorosa mirada de aquellas lagunas arenosas queridas, y sonriendo ante la continuación conocida de aquel sutil gesto cerró los ojos demostrando el mismo deseo que a él lo embargaba, pero el contacto final jamás llegó, lo que hizo que ella volviera a abrir los ojos en busca de respuesta, y ante su asombro el mismo profundo sentimiento irradiado por aquella mirada compañera estaba siendo expresado por unos ojos marinos que observaban extrañados sus propias lagunas casi negras.

--

Ranma observó su rostro unos segundos gravando en su mente cada rasgo presenciado, ratificando su primera impresión; el mismo aroma, la misma calidez expresada por el contacto con su piel siendo irradiada por aquellos ojos, la misma belleza en flor imaginada segundos antes. Allí, con expresión sorprendida lo observaba aquel ser que en segundos, con un simple roce, se había convertido en el objeto de un enorme y bello sentimiento. Ranma deslizó sus dedos sobre aquel rostro, sintiendo como ese frágil ser temblaba ante la sencillez de su acto y un dulce suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios. Y así fue, como Impulsado por la necesidad acercó su rostro al de ella para fundirse de inmediato en un anhelado beso cargado de emotividad.

--

Akane sintió que el contacto con su piel hacía aflorar la misma maraña de sentimientos que solían aquejarla al amanecer, como si la misma escena se repitiera cada noche, como si la misma necesidad de sentirse envuelta en sus brazos se multiplicara infinitas veces convirtiendo el deseo en un calvario. Y esta vez lo entendió, el contacto jamás había llegado, de ahí el dolor, de ahí la añoranza, de ahí la sensación de miedo y culpa que la invadía cada día al ver a su querido compañero observarla ensimismado. Y así a la vez comprendió que este momento sería especial, su hora había llegado, por fin ambos quedarían atados, la proximidad de su aliento y la humedad de sus labios fueron los encargados de confirmar su pensamiento y mientras cerraba sus ojos agradecía rendida aquel momento regalado.

El contacto se sostuvo por minutos casi eternos y ella sonrió al verse libre de toda opresión, contuvo el aliento una milésima de segundo y con toda la dulzura que podía expulsar su confundido ser pronunció aquel nombre que por muchos años ocultó su alma.

-Ranma…- el abrazo desapareció y ella abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la molesta mirada de aquel que cada noche custodiaba sus sueños.

- Ryoga…- murmuró espantada.

--

Él estrechó su cintura en gesto amoroso dejándose envolver por el amor que nacía, necesitando ser uno con ella, con su aliento, con sus labios hasta que la falta de oxígeno exigió sus derechos alejando sus rostros centímetro tras centímetro. Él esperó deseoso de poder escuchar su nombre surgiendo de aquellos finos labios y aún sabiendo que hasta ahora no se lo había dicho, permaneció quieto observando. Finalmente sus ruegos fueron escuchados y su nombre surgió como música desencadenando en sí mismo el deseo de poder sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Estirando sus manos estrechó el aire y la arena, los mismos que se habían convertido horas antes en cuna de su sueño.

-Akane…-Musitó incorporándose del improvisado lecho y escuchando como única respuesta el suave sonido de la brisa marina.

_**Fin Cap.**_

_**Próx. Cap. Almas**_

Como ven arriba, este fic lo escribí en el año 2006. Perdí algunos capítulos, así que lo retomé y cambié algunas partes. Creo que alguna vez lo publiqué por ahí en forma de Oneshot… mal hecho , ahora lo separé por capítulos. Espero sinceramente que puedan entenderlo..si no…una leída más les podría dejar clara la película…cariños a todos…


	2. Chapter 2

Y es que en mis sueños…

**Y es que en mis sueños…**

**Almas (cap. II)**

(Febrero 2006)

Akane observó con detenimientos las fotos que yacían sobre la cama, todas ellas recuerdos latentes de días felices, de momentos que dentro de su corazón y su mente se habían vuelto inolvidables. Retratos convertidos en vivas memorias de antiguas caricias, de besos robados y dados, de sonrisas iluminadas por la tibia sensación de ser queridos. Allí, frente a ella, su propia imagen fundida con la de su querido Ryoga daba fe del fuerte sentimiento que aquella tarde de junio los había unido, de aquella ansiada sensación de protección que había logrado que ella viera en el reflejo de esos ojos color arena la firme convicción que él, era el hombre de su vida. Y ahora que las encaraba, las fatídicas preguntas volvían a su mente, como demonios dispuestos a sembrar cizaña, ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? ¿En qué tramo del camino sus sentimientos habían cambiado? Ella simplemente no sabía la respuesta y eso enajenaba su mente y perturbaba sus sentidos ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo encarar a aquel hombre que había dado todo por tenerla a su lado? ¿cómo decirle que amaba un ser que sólo existía en sus sueños? . Akane trató de no pensar más en ello y apartando su vista de aquellas lejanas imágenes caminó hacia la puerta, en cuyo marco, recostado, la esperaba con los brazos abiertos su antiguo amado.

--

Su mirada pura, inocente, su radiante sonrisa y aquella fragilidad escondida tras la imagen de una fuerte mujer habían catapultado dentro de su ser el florecimiento de un amor incondicional y de una pasión nunca antes sentida. Aquella mujer, su mujer, se había convertirlo, sin siquiera buscarlo, en el pilar fundamental de su nueva existencia y ahora que la tenía así, frente a él, concentrada en imágenes queridas, solo podía sonreír y agradecer su suerte.

-Mi Akane…-murmuró mientras extendía sus manos en señal de cariño a pesar de que dentro de su mente la dura realidad había encontrado su cobijo.

-Te amo…

--

Ranma realizó un último movimiento antes de tomar la toalla y limpiar de su cuello las múltiples gotitas de sudor que adornaban su piel. Agotado no estaba, más bien todo lo contrario, el gran esfuerzo realizado había ayudado a despejar su mente y a proporcionarle un relajamiento no experimentado en varios días.

- Ahora si estoy en condiciones de decir que me ha vuelto el alma al cuerpo- masculló sonriendo melancólicamente a la vez que dirigía su mirada azulina hasta posarla sobre un determinado punto de la playa, su lugar preferido desde ese día.

- Kawaii – susurró mientras seguía con la mirada una gaviota que acaba de alzar el vuelo y dejaba planear a su vez, en conjunto con el suave danzar de esas alas, sus pensamientos.

--

Una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquella dolorosa expresión reflejada en el rostro de Ryoga volvía a su mente haciendo florecer en su interior aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que tanto temía.

-Si tan sólo todo fuera como antes- musitó otorgándole a sus palabras un inusual tono de ruego. Sabía perfectamente que ya no estaba en posición de esperar un milagro; los sentimientos huyen, se escapan, desaparecen y eso era lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde el preciso momento en que aquella penetrante mirada irrumpiera en sus sueños.

- Ya nada será como antes- pronunció cerrando sus ojos, rogando interiormente por una señal, por una bendita guía.

- Quizás si tan sólo yo lo volviera a intentar, si me esforzara más…- reflexionó tratando de encontrar sin mayor éxito en sus propias palabras aquella seguridad que la caracterizaba en antaño. ¿Cómo saber entonces si eso era lo correcto? La respuesta cayó literalmente del cielo haciendo que Akane abriera sus ojos y posara su oscura mirada sobre una pequeña pluma blanca que yacía sobre las palmas de sus manos. Y mientras elevaba su rostro para poder contemplar a la antigua dueña de tan preciado tesoro formuló su respuesta.

-Lo buscaré…

--

Ryoga siguió con su mirada todos y cada uno de los felinos movimientos de su amada, atesorando de antemano todo aquello que pudiera convertir en un bello recuerdo. Porque él lo sabía, mucho antes que ella lo decidiera él ya lo había aceptado. Sus caminos se separarían y a pesar de que la sola idea destrozaba su ya moribundo corazón la dejaría partir, después de todo la amaba demasiado para obligarla a nada.

La observó venir a él mientras sentía como un escalofrío ganaba terreno en su espalda. La hora de la verdad acababa de llagar y no se echaría atrás. Juntando todo su coraje la atrajo hasta él para estrecharla en un último deseado abrazo y antes de que ella pudiera formular una sola palabra pronunció su propia sentencia.

- Que seas feliz.

Fin Cap

Próx. Cap. Esperanza

Creo que debí aclarar que se trataba de un historia que se desenvuelve en un universo alterno al de la serie. En donde Akane y Ranma nunca tuvieron más contacto que por medio de sueños. Espero que les agrade. Cariños.

PD: Akane Red…muchas gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Y es que en mis sueños…

**Y es que en mis sueños…**

**Esperanza (Cap. III)**

(Febrero-Marzo 2006)

Un paso, la exquisita sensación de tibieza sobre la piel, dos pasos más, el sonido de las olas estrellándose con fuerza contra las rocas, tres pasos, el aroma marino y el notable gustillo de la sal sobre los labios, un suspiro y la clara certeza de que la vida por fin ha tomado su rumbo correcto.

-El mar…- las palabras brotan de los labios sin permiso, convirtiéndose en una sinfonía confusa pero audible, rompiendo el silencio reinante, chocando contra el aire, luchando por formular su propio sentido.

- Que dicha…- sensación convertida en sonido, presentada al mundo como regalo gratuito, como expresión de libertad y regocijo. Ella lo siente, su alma es libre, adiós peso, adiós miedos. Ahora está lejos, segura de sí misma, conciente de sus propios deseos. Tal vez viva una mentira, tal vez todo sea una creación de sus propios sueños ¿Pero que más da? Debe vivirlo, saborearlo, sentirlo.

Una sonrisa refleja en su rostro la satisfacción de verse renacida mientras que sus ojos persiguen cada detalle de su propio paraíso, la arena arrastrada por el agua y el suave cosquilleo causado por esta al pasar sobre sus pies descalzos. Ahora está en el lugar correcto, lo sabe, lo presiente. La misma imagen, la misma sensación dulce que la llena, el mismo lecho arenoso con su techo verde lo corroboran. Ahora solo queda un paso, una última necesidad debe ser saciada. Akane duerme sonriente, conciente que tal vez con un poco de suerte su grito desesperado sea atendido y tratado como petición sencilla y accesible.

_**--**_

La pregunta se repite una y otra vez ¿Habré hecho lo correcto? La respuesta es clara. No, pero no hay vuelta atrás y mientras recorre con la mirada su espalda, blanca, sedosa, realmente bella, se recrimina mentalmente por haber cometido tan grave error.

-Ella no es Akane…-cierra sus ojos e invoca con desesperación aquella dulce mirada que lo llena. El sueño de apoco lo invade, la conocida sensación de adentrarse en las tinieblas se hace presente trayendo consigo una clara sonrisa de satisfacción. Adiós mundo, adiós realidad, bienvenidos sueños.

-Ranma…Ranma despierta…- esa voz ya se siente lejana, demasiado distante y sin importancia para ser atendida.

-Ukyo perdona- susurra más como despedida que como disculpa.

_**--**_

Un sueño inquieto la devuelve a la vida, sacándola rápidamente de aquel extraño trance que significa estar dormida. Ella abre los ojos, parpadea en forma repetida acostumbrándose poco a poco a los nuevos matices, a los colores, a la compañía. Ukyo sonríe, lo sabe con ella en la misma cama, compartiendo el mismo calor y con suerte los mismos deseos. Lo siente tan cerca, tan suyo, que no puede dejar de recordar cada beso dado, cada caricia recibida. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Ahí está su calor desbordando vida, rodeándola, cobijándola, proporcionándole aquella protección y seguridad que sus brazos se niegan a entregarle. Ahí está su aroma que impregna con su clara presencia toda la habitación, que envuelve su cama y ahora, su propio cuerpo. Ahí está él, un resumen de fortaleza y vida.

Ukyo escucha su respiración acompasada y tranquila mientras lentamente se voltea hasta quedar frente a frente con su amado. Lo busca con los ojos, lo acaricia con la mirada, lo arrulla con su propia aura. Ella lo observa maravillada mientras lucha con la fuerte necesidad de sentir el calor y la humedad de sus labios.

-Te quiero- susurra despacio y al instante recibe como respuesta una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Ranma?- pregunta ansiosa por escuchar una respuesta, por ver aquellas profundas lagunas azulinas observarla con urgencia.

-Ranma…Ranma despierta- el murmullo ha cesado entregándole su justo lugar a una petición que nace desde las raíces del alma. Y ahí está su respuesta. Dos palabras claras y certeras emergen estocando intencionalmente su renovado ánimo. El temor surge y la soledad se abre paso.

_**--**_

Una vez más las miradas se cruzan y los sentimientos emergen en forma renovada. Las palabras sobran y las caricias se convierten en una forma de lenguaje capas de transmitir todos sus deseos y anhelos.

- Te busqué ¿lo sabes?- sin querer las palabras brotan de sus labios provocando en ella el temor de haber roto aquel bello encantamiento, de haber acabado con tan preciado momento. Pero en cambio, una benevolente sonrisa se forma en sus labios, y mientras arregla con delicadeza uno de sus azules y finos mechones él responde agradecido.

- Lo sé. Yo también te busqué, te soñé y te creé.

Una bella sonrisa jamás olvidada hace su aparición iluminando su vida y alejando el temor de su corazón. Ranma, acaricia agradecido con sus labios la suave textura de la inmaculada piel de su rostro saboreando sorprendido aquel gustillo conocido y apreciado desde siempre.

-El mar…- su mirada se posa sobre su extrañado semblante y la pregunta surge en forma desesperada. ¿Qué más hacer? De la respuesta depende su futuro, su vida, su felicidad.

- ¿Eres real?

_**--**_

Akane escucha con atención procesando con tranquilidad cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Lo dudaste alguna vez?- su mano se acerca peligrosamente hasta su rostro y con un suave movimiento varias veces practicado lo guía hasta el suyo.

-Te amo- cierra los ojos por costumbre mientras se deja embargar por la maravillosa sensación de saberse amada y correspondida.

_**--**_

Ranma escucha sobresaltado la necesaria respuesta, sintiendo como su corazón parece explotar de alegría. La vida lo dota de una segunda y anhelada oportunidad. Ahora la decisión por fin ha sido tomada. La buscará, aunque deba atravesar el mundo la encontrará. Ahora ellos se pertenecen, en sus sueños y en la realidad siempre se pertenecerán.

El beso se acaba cuando siente que las lágrimas de ella mojan su mejilla.

-Te amo- le susurra al oído y de inmediato ve con sorpresa como de apoco su figura se desvanece.

-Te buscaré, no lo dudes…- le confirma decidido.- Te encontraré.

_**--**_

Comprendiendo y aceptando sus palabras se sumerge en los extraños laberintos de aquella dimensión sin que el pesar, al igual que en otras ocasiones, perfore su alma. Ahora lo sabe, ahora posee la certeza. Sus días y su vida mejorarán. Y mientras observa el ir y el venir de las olas ella agradece en silencio el haber nacido para vivir aquel momento.

- Te esperaré, no lo dudes. Lo haré…

Fin cap.

Prox. Cap Tu amor.

OK…viene mi época de trabajo y más trabajo… después de flojear todo esta mitad del año se me acumulan horas… la página de Andrea, la corrección de tesis de un amigo, mis propias pruebas y las planificaciones para la práctica…será… a penas tenga tiempo actualizo. Ya tengo dos capi del otro fic los subiré después. Cariños


	4. Chapter 4

Y es que en mis sueños…

**Y es que en mis sueños…**

**Tu amor (Cap. IV)**

(Junio 2006)

La vida a veces nos juega malas pasadas, dejando como fruto de la experiencia un amargo sabor en los labios y un dolor que enferma el cuerpo y el alma. Ukyo lo sabe, lo entiende, pero no lo perdona.

-Como quieras…- las palabras salen rotas de sus labios y pesan como sólo las despedidas saben hacerlo. Pero desea que todo acabe, que las flechas del desamor atraviesen su pecho con un solo y rápido movimiento.

-Vete- lo supo siempre. Ahí estaba tatuado, en su mirada estaba escrita y sellada una decisión antigua, un amor desinteresado y eterno. –"Lo estoy perdiendo"- pensó con amargura mientras lo veía alejarse y desaparecer de su vida.

-La vida a veces nos juega malas pasadas…- susurró con desprecio al comprender que jamás estuvo y jamás estaría en sus pensamientos.

_**--**_

-Aún te espero- dijo rompiendo así el silencio a la vez que acariciaba con ternura la áspera arena, cuna de sus mayores anhelos. -Te quiero- completó sonriente mientras miraba embelesada el paisaje azul y amarillo que se extendía infinitamente ante sus ojos. - ¿llegará pronto?- le preguntó al aire, al viento con la impaciencia y añoranza que sólo el amor transmite y enseña. –Estoy segura…- se respondió de improviso antes de dejar descansar sobre el suelo su bello rostro y comenzar a soñar con mejores momentos.

_**--**_

Las semanas corren como imágenes, que desenfocadas, resbalan de un destrozado proyector, inundando el mundo con su caótica secuencia, vencida, absurda, obsoleta. Pero el secreto de la vida se esconde en ello, en el no sentido, en el fin sin cabo. Ranma lo sabe. Estas arenas no parecen las mismas. Más finas, más blancas, más cálidas. El agua no parece la misma, más tibia, más clara, más salada. Pero la esencia, más allá del color del cielo, más allá del aroma que transporta el aire, más allá de las locas pulsaciones que no lo dejan avanzar más, es la misma. Pura, alocada, radiante, como su sueño, como ella. Y si camina por la orilla, esquivando a veces las olas o sumergiendo sus cansados pasos en el sutil cosquilleo de la arena que se resbala entre los dedos. Y si a veces cree divisar a lo lejos la misma gaviota. Y si cree reconocer el mismo verde follaje, o el mismo cabello a la distancia. Y si cree todo ello y mil cosas más ¿por qué no creer ahora? ¿Por qué no confiar en su suerte? Si el tiempo pasa y ha pasado una y mil veces demarcado en las constantes manecillas del reloj ¿por qué no creer en ello esta vez? Si frente a él, sumida en sueños solitarios, se encuentra acunada por blancas arenas la misma delicada figura que vive en sus pensamientos ¿por qué no creer en ello? Tan real como sus deseos, tan real como la sonrisa que adorna su rostro, es ella. Y cuando el ansia puede más que la culpa, sus dedos se aproximan hasta entrar en verdadero contacto con la piel marmórea -Akane.- sus yemas delinean párpados conocidos, recorren mejillas suaves, se posan sobre labios tiernos, sonrojados. Y su nombre surge nuevamente involuntario.

-Akane…- y si la dicha existe, si verdaderamente lo hace, ha tomado la forma, ante su atenta mirada, de otra tan atenta y feliz, que seguramente podría confundirse con la suya…

-Ranma…- ya ahí está su nombre…nunca antes dicho con tanta dulzura.

Fin cap.

Prox. Cap. Té y miel.

Oh!! ¿Han escuchado alguna a los Babasónicos?… pura miel y leche… cariños a todos…


	5. Chapter 5

Té y miel

Té y miel

Ambos yacen acostados en la arena, uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la tibieza del sol que le proporcionan los rayos que se cuelan, desordenados, por entre las ramas. Ninguno dice nada. No parece ser necesario cuando sus manos entrelazadas lo dicen todo. Los meses de búsqueda y espera; las lágrimas derramadas por los demás que con su peso no dejaban volar sus sueños en libertad, y sus propios miedos. Todo se ha esfumado, como si nunca hubiesen existido, como si ellos, desde el momento es que finalmente se tocaron hubiesen renacido. Ahora están ahí, los dos, envueltos por un silencio que ante ojos externos toma forma de desamor, pero que para ellos no es más que una muestra de lo unidas que están sus almas. ¿Para qué hablar, cuando el roce de sus palmas transmite la satisfacción de tenerse cerca? Y mientras Akane piensa esto, Ranma sonríe en su lugar. Y como si ambos se leyeran el pensamiento ruedan sobre sí mismos para encontrarse y fundirse en un fuerte abrazo. Y al tiempo que sus miradas se encuentran un nuevo pensamiento se proyecta. Un beso. "Definitivamente un beso nunca está demás".

Un año y medio después

La brisa se cuela por la ventana ocasionando que el velo que cubre la enorme cama matrimonial levite hasta rozar la tersa piel de su espalda. Desnuda, arropada con sólo una sábana, Akane descansa boca abajo escondiendo su rostro en la mullida almohada mientras orienta toda su atención hacia los precavidos pasos de su marido que aún la cree dormida. Éste, a no más de cinco metros, en el balcón, se pasea entonando lo que parece ser una canción de cuna.

Este nene lindo  
se quiere dormir,  
y el pícaro sueño  
no quiere venir

"Quiera Kami que no saque la voz de su padre" se sonríe Akane, sorprendiéndose a su vez, por la paciencia que el niño demuestra, y es que se lo puede imaginar observando a Ranma con sus enormes ojos azules y regalándole de vez en cuando una brillante sonrisa.

Volteando su rostro hacia la ventana pestañea varias veces antes de acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz. Cuando por fin lo logra, su mirada viaja directamente hacia la figura de su joven esposo. Allí, sentado ahora en una silla de playa, se encuentra él acunando entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo "Pero sí espero que llegue a ser un gran hombre, como su padre". El matrimonio y la maternidad han traído consigo una nueva perspectiva a su vida. Ese mundo que antes le parecía bello pero nada fantástico, ahora se ha vuelto brillante, lleno de sorpresas, amor y ternura. Un acto tan simple como un roce desencadena en ella un cúmulo de emociones que la sorprende gratamente. Y es que por primera vez en toda su existencia conoce el verdadero significado de la palabra vida. Y lo corrobora cada noche al sentirse amada, y cada día cuando recibe departe de alguno de los dos una dulce sonrisa.

Ranma acaricia las pequeñas manitas de su hijo sintiéndose torpe, demasiado grande a su lado. Sonriendo encantado ante cada uno de sus infantiles gestos, da gracias dentro de su silencio, por tenerlo a su lado, por poder acunarlo, por ver en sus ojos su reflejo y claro, el de Akane.

-Por el bien de nuestra relación la primera palabra que digas debe ser "papá" ¿ok?- le dice en un susurro- Pero, por el bien de mi integridad física, este convenio debe quedar entre los dos.- agrega cerrándole un ojo al pequeño que en ese instante se encontraba muy ocupado observando sus propios pies levantados.

-Me has hecho realmente feliz- suspira y es que él es simplemente perfecto, es una creación pura, nacida de mis palabras de amor, de mil horas de espera. Es el ser que lo esperó al final, cuando cansado de andar caminos sin rumbo fijo los encontró en sueños. Y es que no fue sólo Akane un regalo divino, ya que con sólo verla supo que habría más. Más dicha, más alegría, más palabras, miradas, roces y sensaciones. Definitivamente más amor. Y ahora, que siente sus brazos desnudos acariciar su espalda y reconoce su aroma femenino inundando todos sus sentidos se da cuenta cuan bella es la vida y cuánto gozo puede albergar un corazón cuando ya no está herido.

-Te amo ¿te lo he dicho?- escucha que ella susurra en su oído.

Y la felicidad lo ahoga. Sin poder articular palabra besa su mano mientras Akane sonríe, porque sabe que ese simple roce es ahora señal de su eterno compromiso.

Fin…

Sip, cortito… pero va con cariño…saludos a todos los que han escrito…


End file.
